kidsandfamily2fandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues: The Animated Series
Blue's Clues: The Animated Series is an American animated television series. Voice cast * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Blue * Jason Ritter as Steve * Jason Marsden as Joe * Tom Kenny as Josh * Quinton Flynn as Mailbox * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Salt * April Winchell as Mrs. Pepper * Tara Strong as Paprika * Hynden Walch as Tickety Tock * Grant Palmer as Slippery Soap * Debi Derryberry as Shovel * Nika Futterman as Pail * Catherine Taber as Sidetable Drawer * Jessica DiCicco as Magenta * Collin Dean as Periwinkle * Lara Jill Miller as Cinnamon * Nancy Cartwirght as a Variety of Felt Friends * Daran Norris as Green Puppy * Liliana Mumy as Orange Kitten * Caleel Harris as Purple Kangaroo * Jill Talley as Plum * Chris Parnell as Spatula * Scott Menville as Bowl * Susanne Blakeslee as Wynonna * Christina Pucelli as Sam * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tyrese * Janice Kawaye as Miranda * Audrey Wasilewski as Marlee (speaking) * Candi Milo as Miss Marigold * Katie Leigh as Steve's Grandmother * Jennifer Hale as Dr. Stork * Jacob Hopkins as Baby Bear * Brian Stepanek as Papa Bear * Veronica Taylor as Mama Bear * Elizabeth Daily as Gingerbread Boy * Catherine Cavadini as Gingerbread Girl * Diedrich Bader as Duck * Tress MacNeille as Giraffe * Julie Nathanson and Eden Sher as Jane and Carly * Dee Bradley Baker as Pink Snail Season 1 Episodes 2020-2021: #Snack Time #What Time is It for Blue? #Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Story Time #Blue's Favorite Song #What Does Blue Need? #Adventures in Art #Blue Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #The Grow Show! #Blue Wants to Play a Game! #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Magenta Comes Over #Blue's News! Season 2 Episodes 2021-2022: #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue's Senses #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's ABC's #Math! #Blue's Birthday #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #The Lost Episode! #Blue's Sad Day #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Did Blue See? #Nurture! #Blue is Frustrated #What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Mechanics! Season 3 Episodes 2023-2025: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior #Thankful #Blue's Big Pajama Party #Hide and Seek #Draw Along with Blue #Blue's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Signs #Geography #What's So Funny? #Anatomy #Nature #Occupations #Environments #Blue's Big Costume Party #Blue's Big Mystery #Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Big Musical #Inventions #Blue's Play #Prehistoric Blue #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Blue's Collection #Café Blue #Shy #Stormy Weather #Magenta Gets Glasses Season 4 Episodes 2025-2026: #Imagine Nation #Adventure #The Anything Box #Superfriends #Blue's New Place #Joe's First Day #What's New, Blue? #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes #Bugs! #¡Un Día Con Plum! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Joe Gets a Clue #Something to Do, Blue? #Blue's School #Blue's Book Nook #Let's Boogie! #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Let's Plant! #Rhyme Time #Puppets #Steve Goes to College Season 5 Episodes 2026-2027: #Can You Help? #The Big Book About Us #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store #Patience #Blue's Big Band #Blue Goes to The Doctor #Joe's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Contraptions! #A Brand New Game #The Scavenger Hunt #A Surprise Guest #The Story Wall #Up, Down, All Around! #Dress-Up Day #Blue's Predictions #Numbers Everywhere! #The Alphabet Train #Let's Write! #Magenta's Messages #Body Language #I Did That! #Look Carefully... #Morning Music #Animals in Our House? #Blue's Big Car Trip #Meet Polka Dots! #Blue Takes You to School #Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's First Holiday Season 6 Episodes 2028: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy #Love Day #Blue's Wishes #Joe's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Bluestock #meet blue's baby brother Season 7 2029 # Blue's Easter Adventure # Blue's Transportation Day # Dance Day # The Bake Sale # Blue Goes to The Dentis # Blue's Big Circus # Heathy Fruit Picnic # The Super Silly Party # Blue's Halloween Party # Blue's Big Musical 2 # Blue's Cool Idea # Blue's Rainy Day # Where Is Magenta # Blue Makes Breakfest # Home Sweet Home # Blue's Garden # Things That Fly # Something to Say # Blue's Windy Day # Blue's Music Game # Blue Puts on a Play # A Picnic with Blue # Blue's Art Day # Blue's Big Week # Blue Skidoo's To The Beach # Blue Looks for Books # Blue's Frustrating Day Season 8 2030 # Blue's Slumber Party # Adventures In Drawing # Joe's Favorite Game # Blue's Summer Pool Party # Periwinkle's Clubhouse # Blue's Outdoor Activity # Periwinkle's Big Magic Show # Plum Moves In # Tickety Tock's Birthday Party # Magenta's Sleepover # Blue's Magical Christmas # Outside With Blue # Blue And The Color Detectives # Blue Skidoos To The Farm # Blue's Photo Album # Blue's Dinner Party # Blue's Valentines Day # It's Spring Time # Lights On Lights Off # Blue's Felt Friends # Weather Games With Blue # Blue's Snack Party # What's Next? # Blue's Buttons # Winter With Blue # The Shape Detectives # Blue's Musical Day # Crayon World # Hide And Seek With Blue # Blue's Lost Lunchbox # Magenta's Visit # What To Do Blue? # Blue's Best Rainy Day # Blue's Big Surprise # Blue's Music Box Hunt # Steve Returns From College